


bleach下

by russoa



Category: fucking lofter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	bleach下

　　一路上邬童时不时偏头看向尹柯颈后的腺体，薄薄嫩嫩的，却没有任何发情的征兆。

 

还是第一次去宾馆开房，邬童掏出身份证递给前台，尹柯在一旁看着愣了。"怎么我们照看朵朵还要你开房？"

 

"嗯，没关系陶老师会给报销的，你先去那边的沙发上坐着。"邬童把他支走对前台小哥一顿暗示，有没有让omega那个……那个的东西，小哥瞬间懂了他的意思，见他年龄也不大有些避讳，"你出门右转里面卖什么的都有。"邬童红着耳朵点了点头。

 

邬童回头把房卡递给他，"你先回屋等着，我出去看看能不能给果果买点吃的。"尹柯应了一声。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童低着头偷偷摸摸地进了前台小哥说的那家店，里面没有人售卖东西，他在催情类的橱窗里随便选了一瓶粉色的药，推开门出来后他做贼般四处观察着，确定没人注意自己才放心往路对面的超市走去。他偷瞄了一眼那瓶药上写了成人一片即可，遇水即化。他买了两瓶饮料，尹柯喜欢喝椰汁。  
　　  
　　

　　邬童几乎是小跑着回去，其实他刚才便注意到好几对都是，Alpha抱着发情的Omega火急火燎地到酒店二话不说往前台丢下钱，看到过身份证就迫不及待地拿着房卡进了房间。好几次他感觉到甜腻和强烈的信息素缠绕在一起的味道，暧昧极了。

 

 

邬童推门走进房间，尹柯正平整地躺在床上脸上泛着淡淡的红晕。忽然他嗅到隔壁蔓延过来的浓郁的信息素，尹柯见到邬童忽然小声呜咽着把身体缩成一团。"哥，你……你离我远点，我好像要发情了。"

 

邬童抿着嘴唇在一旁的沙发上坐下，他把那瓶饮料拿了出来放在桌上，"你的抑制剂呢，吃了吗？"尹柯有些艰难地点点头，"吃了两粒，还是很热……"邬童半跪在床前把椰汁递到他手里，"喝点水吧。"尹柯用胳膊肘支撑着坐起来接过拧开的果汁喝了两口，凉津津的。

 

 

"乖，让我帮你检查检查。"邬童感觉到了尹柯的发情，散发出的气息清淡最后却泛着甜味，"不行……嗯。"邬童不顾他的哼唧，坐在床上扶住他烫热的肩膀，"没事的，哥哥帮你看看……"邬童轻舔了舔尖锐的虎牙帮他解开领口的纽扣，他慢慢扯开衬衫露出了薄嫩泛红的腺体。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他伸出指尖小心沿着脖颈往下摩挲，邬童有种想一口咽下去的冲动，可是不知道这样对尹柯会不会不利，毕竟那个药已经把一部分郁风的信息素融入了弟弟体内。他一想到这儿心里就愤忿，邬童心急有些粗暴地开始往下扯尹柯的裤子，嘴里还一直哄骗着:"小柯别怕，我帮你检查一下。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他的手灵活地顺着精瘦的腰肢没入两腿之间，隔着内裤就感觉到了湿漉漉的蜜液，"小柯，你现在很难受吗？"尹柯因为觉得羞耻把头埋在他胸前低声抽泣，邬童抚摸着他的脊背，那份燥热也慢慢地袭了上来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　"哥……好难受，要不你标记我吧。"尹柯觉得身体整个像被抽空了哪里还管得了什么理智，他开始用指尖胡乱拉扯着邬童的衣服，在勾引方面omega原本就天赋异禀，使不上力气还一副自暴自弃的样子，邬童舔了舔发干的嘴唇看着尹柯的耳朵红的不成样子，"你愿意吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"那还有什么办法嘛……"说话的声音沙哑带着些许哭腔，尹柯使力整个人压在邬童身上乱蹭，原本按住衣服的手也变成撕扯起来。邬童想八成是椰汁里的药劲儿上来了，虽说这是自己一手设计的，可是临了却还是担心郁风的那粒药。以前就发生过alpha强行标记已经被标记过的omega，导致omega被折磨死的惨案。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童拼命夺回理智，他利索地起身去衣柜里找到了睡衣，抽出睡衣带子紧紧地绑住了尹柯的手，他觉得太过勒有些心疼又松了松，"小柯，你先忍着，我出去给陶老师打个电话，让他别把朵朵送过来，我再给你想办法。"尹柯蹙着眉头小声呜咽着。"哥，我想回家。"

 

　　  
　　  
　邬童整理好身上的衣服，火急火燎地走出宾馆依靠在走廊从口袋中翻出纸条，他跟过路的住客借了手机躲在一旁拨通了电话。"喂，现在很紧急，郁风喂给我喜欢的omega那种药，我还可以标记他吗？"对面的女生愣住了，"omega对你发情了吗？一般吃了这种药是不会对别的alpha发情的，除非——"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"除非什么？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"除非你的信息素要比郁风的强大，这样就会遮盖过去。你别着急……"没等那女生说完邬童就挂了电话，他还回去手机刚走到房间门口，才发现因匆忙没有带门卡，他心急地敲着门却担心尹柯的手被绑着不能打开。他刚想去前台再要一张卡，忽然房门被打开了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯脸上爬满了红晕大口喘息着推开门，他嗅到了邬童身上的信息素，那种吸引就像是一道光源，尹柯就是奋不顾身的飞蛾。他的手还被绑着，一脸不安委屈地看着他哥。邬童拉过他的肩膀将他抵在墙上，双手举过头顶，他有些等不及地低头吻上了那颗饱满的唇珠，泛着甜意。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童有些心急地喘着粗气手掌按住他内凹脊线向下抚摸揉捏着，手掌寻着握住尹柯挺翘的臀瓣，结实柔软。"小柯，你身上好热……"尹柯伸手搂住他有些迫切地张唇贴在他脖颈吸取着他身上的香气。"哥，哥……我难受得很……"邬童听他委屈地诉说着宛如小时候吃不到糖果一样，他终于放过烫热的耳垂，伸手慢慢解开尹柯外套的拉链，里面宽松的卫衣稍稍一拉右边的肩头就露了出来。"乖，你别怕……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童同样紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，低头轻吻上那块微微涨起来的皮肤，他感觉到身边的人轻颤了一下，他将手伸进他的卫衣寻摸着胸前的柔软，惹得尹柯小声呜咽着。他感觉自己身下已经湿了一片，不断有蜜液涌出来却空虚不断收缩着。邬童抬手稍稍使力拍打了一下他的屁股，"放松点……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童低头咬破了那层屁股，将自己口中的津液慢慢速渡入。"啊……好痛…"尹柯倒吸了一口凉气像是眼前一黑，整个人想被抽去神一样，他靠在邬童身上支撑着。临时标记成功让邬童松了口气，他才反应过来两人还在酒店的走廊里。他赶紧推开半掩的门进屋连搂带抱地把尹柯推倒在床上。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他看着尹柯稍微缓和了一些，可耳朵还是通红，整个眼睛都水涔涔的，放空地看着天花板。邬童低头吻住了他的唇安抚着，"没事的……"一只手却不知餍足地解开了他的裤子，"让哥哥看看那里好不好？"

　　  
　　  
　　尹柯想摇头却没什么力气还未反应过来下身就被脱了精光，都是未经人事的楞头，邬童强势地掰开他的双腿毫不避讳地欣赏着粉色的花口。"嗯……你别看了…"尹柯挣扎着想合上双腿，身体却不受控制地想迎合。"小柯，我把你临时标记了，以后你的身体只会对我发情。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"你想要吗？"邬童下身早已起了反应，他附身压住尹柯用隐忍而沙哑的声音慢慢引诱他，"我们试试吧，我不会真的标记你的，弟弟。"没等尹柯回答，他的指尖便顺着蜜液没入了柔软的生殖腔，里面温热湿漉漉的刚一进去就紧缩起来吮吸着他的手指。尹柯双手抵在他胸前想推开却不自觉地挺起腰想要手指插得更深。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"啊……邬童……"尹柯放弃了抵抗那种被填充的满足感慢慢侵蚀了理智，他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛紧抱住邬童不满地乱蹭。"小柯，叫哥哥……"邬童没入第二根手指将甬道撑开不断向里戳弄着，他将尹柯的腿折成M型还未感叹omega身体天赋异禀地柔软，身下人紧咬住下唇试图伸手想安抚涨得难受的玉柱，邬童用膝盖抵住双腿伸手扣住他的手腕低头吻了一口。"还没到时候……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"哥哥……"尹柯觉得羞耻到了极点，他晃动着腰肢收缩着甬道紧紧吸住邬童的手指。邬童觉得大约前戏便是如此了，他将手指慢慢抽出连带出几缕银丝，都尽数滴落在尹柯的小腹和大腿根间，泛着水光。邬童看到了床头的盒子向前倾了倾身子拿过一袋避孕套。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他扶住尹柯的腰对准了生殖腔口慢慢没入，比起手指这回要难受许多，尹柯感觉自己下面要被戳破一样，他大口地喘着气，双手紧抓着床单。邬童将他的腿掰地更开，低头轻轻咬住了他的下唇，他一边推进一边贪婪地吮吸着他口中的津液。邬童用舌尖勾住他的小舌吮吸缠绕，尹柯挺腰迎合着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"我要动了……"邬童扶着他的肩膀没有章法地抽插着，两人的呻吟和信息素交错黏连在一起，他低头看着自己的挺立被粉红的小嘴不断吞吐，赤红了眼睛，愈发加快节奏律动着。"呜呜…好快…快啊——"尹柯抱住他的肩感觉下身一次次被贯穿着，快感慢慢积攒聚在一起。邬童舔了舔发干的唇瓣，又深插了几次。毕竟是第一次，他觉得自己要交代出去了。邬童沾了些体液握住身下人的弱点跟随节奏上下套弄着，他的指尖不断在铃口刮过，引得一次次拔高的呻吟梨花带雨花枝乱颤。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"嗯啊，啊——"尹柯半阖着眼睛嗓子都叫喊得有些沙哑，一瞬间他像是跌进了深谷整个身体轻飘飘的，神经都在拉扯，甬道里收缩地厉害，邬童没坚持住也尽数发泄了出来，尹柯顶端射出的白色浊液将两人都弄得狼狈不堪。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　初尝禁果的滋味让人上瘾，邬童长舒了一口气倒在穿上抱住自己赤裸的爱人，尹柯像失了所有的力气昏睡过去。邬童不紧不慢地将手指又重新没进花口，引得身边人一激灵，他慢慢抽出将蜜液尽数涂在尹柯的唇上，低头吃了干净。他拉上被子盖住自己和弟弟，不知不觉也睡过去了。

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　等两人睡醒已经是晚上八点多钟，邬童有些慌乱地将尹柯叫了起来。两人都红着脸收拾好准备出去，尹柯紧咬着下唇看了他一眼。"你去退房卡，我……我在宾馆外面等你。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童应了一声，低头掩饰控制不住上扬的唇角。他把房卡递给前台时，那位小哥用别样的眼神看着他，他咳了一嗓子。"我们酒店走廊都是都监控的…以后还是要注意。"邬童抬头看了他一眼，"小青年谈恋爱也要注意是吧。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他狡黠一笑用指节轻轻敲了下桌子，"我还没正式告白，他不是我的爱人。"前台的小哥抬头难以置信地看着他。"那你们……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"他是我弟弟。"邬童淡然地说出这句话从已经愣住的前台手里接过押金，头也不回地走了出去。尹柯在门口的一棵树旁等着他，邬童上前紧握住他的手，问他:"饿了吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯没有跟他对视而是低下了头。"我们快回家吧，今天的事，不怪你……"邬童心里一咯噔，他把尹柯泛凉的手握地更紧些。"小柯，我们在一起吧。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯抬头看着他漂亮的桃花眸愣住了，邬童抬手轻抚着他的脸颊，慢悠悠用有些魅惑地声音说服着，"我们本来就应该在一起不是吗？从妈妈的肚子里到死，我们这辈子注定会长相厮守。"他低头吻住他的鼻尖。"我会照顾你的，小柯，我会一直保护你。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯慢慢闭上眼眸重重地点了点头。"哥，我也会照顾你的……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　两人回到家后才发现母亲并没有回来，尹柯坚持要去浴室再洗一次澡，邬童想一起跟着进去被无情地拒绝了。尹柯把浴缸灌满了水整个人沉了进去，等情yu消退后下面还是隐隐作痛。他有些慌了，想不明白……生活一直在推着他往前走。这么多年，他对邬童的感情原本就是亲情，他分辨不出是否有爱情的影子，他成了打破禁忌的人，这个秘密只有他们两人知道。可是也瞒不住，如果只有他自己的时候，别人闻到了邬童信息素地气味，一切就都暴露了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他实在承受不住蓦地从浴缸里坐起来，深深地呼吸。他忽然想到郁风以后的命运，是否也会服从于自然法则，找一个alpha度过余生，又或许……有别的选择呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯穿着浴袍出来的时候闻到了一阵阵奶香，他直接往厨房奔过去，邬童煮了一些奶茶还煎了培根和面包片。"哥……妈妈呢？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"爸爸回来了，妈妈去机场接他。"邬童瞥到了尹柯锁骨处的吻痕心里暗喜，他走过去帮他将浴袍裹得更紧些。"以后上学要注意，不要被别人看到。"尹柯点点头随便吃了点东西，便回屋换上了严实些的睡衣。他在担心，担心父亲知道了结果会慢慢对他失望。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"尹柯？我进去了。"邬童还未说完便直接推门直接往床上一倒去被子里捉住了尹柯的小腿。"怎么又把自己蒙在被子里了。"他抓紧了小腿往下拽，一手自觉地揽住他的腰。尹柯偏头看着他，眼眶红红的，他抿紧了嘴唇。"你怎么又来我屋？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"我想你，以后我叫你宝宝怎么样？"邬童满脸堆着笑露出虎牙。尹柯蹙紧眉头撇了撇嘴，"有病吧……"邬童有些委屈地贴的他更紧，"我见情侣间都是这样叫的。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯挪开了他伸进睡衣里不安分的手，认真地对他说:"不能让学校的人知道，你答应我。"邬童点了点头又急切地向前亲吻着他的脸颊。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　第二天到了学校，两人都如平时一样，有事看不惯时互相还是会斗上几句。郁风总是想把尹柯单独约出来，可有邬童看着，他也都拒绝了，但是心里却不以为然，他不觉得郁风会做什么对自己不好的事。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"尹柯，我也加入你们的棒球队了。"郁风笑得一脸灿烂。尹柯点点头，"那以后你就跟我们一起做活动了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"听说你打棒球特别厉害能教教我吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯犹豫了一下瞥了眼邬童，他正趴在桌上睡觉呢。"好啊，不过我打棒球其实很一般。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一直挨到下课邬童被陶西拉去拍学校的宣传广告，尹柯只好先带着郁风去棒球教室。他拿过棒球杆递给郁风，"走吧，大家都在操场上呢。"郁风露出了难色，"放学以后人很多，如果我会操场会有很多人看着。"尹柯有些不解，难道他还没习惯被别人围观的感觉吗。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　郁风看着他，小声地说了一句:"你知道的，omega学起来东西很慢，我怕破坏了在粉丝心中的形象。"每次一听郁风这样说他总是感同身受，尹柯点点头。"那我就在这里教你吧。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯耐心地教着他同时也纳闷郁风连怎么正确地握棒球棒都学不会，是怎么学会那么多歌曲舞蹈的。"这样吧，你抓着球棒，我握住你的手，然后你教我怎么挥动。"没等尹柯回应，郁风就握住了他的手，他站在尹柯后面紧贴着。尹柯觉得有些别扭但还是照做了几遍正确的姿势。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"你被别人标记过了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　郁风看到了他颈后的吻痕，忽然说出这句话。尹柯停了动作松开球棒往前退了一步，他不知道还有怎么解释。郁风一脸担心地看着他，"尹柯，你怎么这么不注意？"他有些尴尬地苦笑了一声，"没事的，我发情了无论怎么吃抑制剂也没用，我哥哥只能把我临时标记了。"郁风低下头，刘海遮住了表情，"其实有件事我一直没告诉你。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"什么？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"那天，我桌洞里的蛇就是你哥哥找人放进去的，后来有同学告诉我，有个女生把盒子放进我桌洞后，邬童走出教室跟她聊了很久。"他抬头看着尹柯不可置信的表情，继续说:"而且，我从来没听说过发情期吃抑制剂不顶用的，除非——有人喂你吃了那种药。"郁风看着他有些绝望的表情向前抱住了尹柯。"可能是我多想了，你别难过……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯一时愣住没有推开他，等他回过神棒球室的门已经被猛地跺开。尹柯看到邬童阴了脸满头是汗地瞪着他们，"你们在做什么？"他迈了两步走到郁风面前一把把尹柯拉到自己身边，"我警告过你离尹柯远一点！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯挣开邬童的手拽住他的衣角，劝说道。"有什么事，我们回家再说。"邬童顾忌不了那么多他一拳把郁风打到了地上，附身揪住他的领子。"我告诉你，别想打我弟弟的主意，就算不能让你身败名裂，我也跟你同归于尽。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童放开了他拽着尹柯的手走出了教室，两个人一路上都沉默不语，各怀心事。"今晚爸妈不回来了。"邬童的声音有些颤抖，刻意压制了情绪。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"那天……真的是陶老师让我们去宾馆照看朵朵吗？"尹柯在楼道间停下了脚步，赤红了眼睛看着邬童。"你现在是因为他的话怀疑我？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童有些粗鲁地紧紧拽住尹柯的胳膊扯进屋里，反锁上了防盗门将他抵在门上。"他碰你哪儿了？"尹柯推开他进了自己的房间，其实他也不是郁风说什么都听的，他有自己的判断力。可是那天发生的事原本就有些说不通。他扶住额头，头疼厉害干脆换了睡衣戴上眼罩躺下了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　邬童躲在房间越想心里越生气，他想起郁风抱住尹柯的画面心里就揪在一起，如果他没有很快就拍完了短片，一个alpha跟一个omega独处一室，会发生什么谁也说不清。原本以为只要把尹柯临时标记了，他就不敢再来惦记，没想到……  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童去冲了个澡，他想进屋叫尹柯吃饭，却发现他已经睡着了。他坐在床边痴迷地低头在他唇上轻轻一吻，"宝宝，他碰了你，必须把他的味道都去掉。"他伸手慢慢解开尹柯的衣服，露出了精致的锁骨，他向下抚摸着揉捏按压着胸前柔软的乳首，他附身一边扯着他的裤子，一边张口含住茱萸舔舐吮吸着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"哼……"睡梦中的尹柯有些不舒服的轻哼了一声，睡梦中感觉自己被什么东西压住似的，动弹不得。发情期omega的身体碰不得，稍稍触摸下面就分泌出了蜜液，邬童看着被濡湿的内裤。他一想到棒球室的场景心里就难受，邬童懒得做什么前戏，褪下他的内裤挂在一边的脚踝，他掰开纤细精瘦的大腿，将自己的挺立顶在已经张开一个小口的生殖腔外磨蹭着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯感觉大腿被人粗暴地分开从梦中惊醒，他睁开眼睛还是一片漆黑，眼罩蒙住了眼睛，他刚想摘下就被邬童按住了双手。他用双腿抵住尹柯的大腿，少年柔软的身体格外舒展，他扶着炙热毫不留情地插入不断冒水的甬道，莽撞地用力冲刺着。"啊…啊……不可以，会怀孕的……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童感觉濒临的时候抽了出来，尽数发泄在尹柯的小腹上，他紧紧地抱住尹柯翻了个身，让他坐在自己胯间。尹柯小声呜咽着在alpha强大的信息素压制下，全身又失了力气。邬童握住他纤细的腰肢对准更加紧致还未开拓过的后穴，慢慢往下按。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯眼前一片漆黑，所有的触摸，动作都被无限放大，他伸手寻摸到邬童的肩膀扶住。"你有病……嗯啊。"邬童见他还是嘴硬，丝毫没有意识到自己的错，狠狠地把他的腰压了下去整个挺立都被吞了进去。"啊…好痛……"更加紧致的感觉差点让他缴械投降，邬童还是等着他适应，偏头咬住他的耳垂喘息着质问:"你为什么跟他单独相处，我不是让你离他远一点吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"我为……为什么要离他远一点。"邬童忽然开始抽动并加快的速度让尹柯哽咽了一下，看不见东西就失去了平衡感，被邬童架在身上一次次地贯穿让他有些眩晕，好像置身在汹涌的海浪中挣脱不开。"上次……嗯你沾染上他的信息素我就觉得脏。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童吻上他的脖颈，呼出的热气让人觉得酥酥麻麻的。"你以为他是什么？"他加快了冲撞的频率一次次顶地更深。尹柯已经丧失了思考的能力，这次高潮来的格外快而强烈，在几次拔高的呻吟之后那种强烈的快感袭上来。尹柯全身战栗着张开的口能看到猩红的舌尖，邬童趁机吻住他，还不肯放过地继续伸入。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"啊……我不行了，快停下……呜。"那种让人窒息的快感惹得尹柯羞耻到了极点，邬童紧抱着他一声低吟尽数射在里面。他低头反复亲吻着尹柯已经被泪水沾湿的脸颊。"没事了，哥哥帮你把他的味道去掉了。"  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他把他抱在怀里上下抚摸着，两人身上都是一片狼藉却沉溺于此。　  
　　

　　  
　　邬童再次醒来时，尹柯已经不在旁边了。他穿上衣服在家里喊了几声没有人回应，他给熟悉的几个人打了电话，都说不知道尹柯去哪儿了。他披上外套就出门去找，刚到楼下手机就响了。"喂，哥……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"小柯，你在哪儿呢？"对面没了声音，邬童对着电话大声地喊着，可就是没有回应。不久后电话挂了，发来了一条短信——学校体育馆，我等你。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童心里有些没底，他猜了七八分，也许是郁风找人绑架了尹柯，他叫了班小松又打电话给陶西跟他一起去。他拼了命地往体育馆赶去，到那里果然看到了郁风。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"我弟弟呢？"邬童瞪着的眼眸似乎要喷出火来。"他在学校的某间教室。"邬童刚想上去把他揍趴在地上，郁风拿出了一个小瓶子。"我这瓶药误打误撞帮了你个大忙吧，乱伦？真有意思。"他停了动作看着郁风跟平时完全不同的一副嘴脸，冷笑了一声。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"你糟蹋过那么多omega，就不怕有天事情会爆出来，到时候你身败名裂，可以去监狱里跳舞了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"是他们自己送上来的，omega就是蠢，三言两语就把他们骗了。"郁风向前一步想扶住邬童的肩却被打到了一边。"那个女生跟你说了不少胡话吧，你都信了？"郁风见他没有讲话只是瞪着自己，"就算你能抓到我的把柄，你以为能自保吗？你弟弟那么怕别人知道他是omega，还有你们两个人的勾当，你以为你上了他那么多次就能在一起了？未免也太天真了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童终于抑制不住怒气上前将他打到在一旁的跑道上，狠狠地揪住他的领子质问:"尹柯是怎么被你骗出来的，你把他关哪儿了？"郁风苦笑了两声，"我让沙婉把他约出来的，她喜欢我，可以利用一下。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"我这次只不过想约出来，让你放弃调查我，我说了我们各自都有对方的把柄，我放过你弟弟，你也别再跟那个女生联系。"邬童猛地松开拉住他领口的手，"你最好说到做到。"班小松刚赶到拉到两人都怒气冲冲的，郁风还倒在了地上，他赶紧过去把郁风拉了起来。"你们俩干嘛呢？演戏呢！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童没心思跟他周旋，他给沙婉打了通电话，"喂，尹柯在你旁边吗？"沙婉听到邬童急切的语气被吓到了赶紧把电话递给了尹柯。"喂，今早沙婉叫我商议班级文艺汇演的事，我看你睡着，没有叫醒你。"邬童长舒了一口气，"你在教室待着我去找你。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　没过几个星期郁风就该走了，邬童一直谨慎地让弟弟不跟他接触，那个女生又给他打了几次电话，他都没有接，多一事不如少一事。他原本也不是什么高尚的人，不过他觉得应该把这件事从头到尾跟尹柯说一遍。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尹柯听到后愣住了，不仅是郁风骗了他还有他心中以往觉得omega也可以出人头地的模范又被推了下来，郁风是个alpha，一想到以前自己愚蠢自以为是同类人还去安慰他的举动，尹柯有些崩溃。不过没多久综艺录完，郁风就走了，邬童不想让尹柯涉险，他劝他不要去管这件事。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　其实那天在体育馆，他跟郁风说过的话都被录下来了，就像他说的，他们各自有了互相的把柄，他想等自己跟尹柯有能力对自己的以后负责，就一起去德国生活。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　过了几天，沙婉也没缘故地退学了，学校里没有一个人敢讨论这事儿，郁风拍完综艺拍拍屁股走人。尹柯给沙婉打了好几次电话，都没有接通。按理说，沙婉是beta不会受郁风的蛊惑来的。栗梓去沙婉家里看了她一次，回来后就沉默不语了，他只跟班小松说了一句话，这事儿跟郁风有关，不要外传，这不是我们能讨论得了的事。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　邬童心里其实有预感，那天郁风说到他要利用沙婉可是当时他担心尹柯没有注意到他说的那句话。他拿起手机拨通了一个电话。"喂，我这里有份录音，我可以交给你，你一定要收集齐证据让大家知道郁风的真面目。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他起身走进隔壁的卧室，尹柯还趴在桌上写着作业。他说:"小柯，我们私奔吧。"


End file.
